Routine
by Creeper Magnet
Summary: SasuSaku. Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.
1. one

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes:** Love doesn't have to be dramatic and filled with over-the-top gestures.

* * *

Every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 2:07, she enters and proceeds to the corner table with her her bag full of books and has done so for the past three months. It's a routine you see. Regularized and unchanging, and sometimes I find myself not wanting it to.

I've been her waiter since she first stepped through that navy blue door at the beginning of the semester, but I've never really talked to her. I don't have to. It's not my job to be friendly or talkative nor is it in my personality. I haven't even needed to take her order for some time now; it's always the same- a tall mocha latte and a chocolate chip muffin.

Though I can't say she really speaks much either- a casual "hi" or "how are you" suffices. It's not that I think conversation would be _unwelcomed_; she's just always reading some book.

Once I did ask her why she comes here so routinely, and she seemed surprised by my asking, but nonetheless she smiled sweetly and said she had a class at one and a class at three and that this was the best place to spend her downtime.

Since then I've never asked her anything else, but I won't lie and say I haven't been curious or wanted to.

I don't know what it is about her that intrigues me so much; I've never paid any amount of attention to other customers. Perhaps it's her peculiar, but seemingly natural pink hair color. Or perhaps it's that she doesn't pay me any extra attention unlike the other girls with their "come hither" eyes or their flirty glances. Or maybe it's just because she's reliable- that she'll be here every Tuesday and Thursday with her unchanging order at exactly 2:07.

Today I take her usual order to her and I can't help but notice that she isn't reading a text book like I always assumed she did. I linger a little longer than usual and she looks up expectantly.

"Yes?" She asks and I can only assume she's not surprised since I've done so once before.

I panic a little so I blurt out the thing that (at the moment) caught my eye. "So what book are you reading?"

She smiles and puts her book down- cover side down. "Okay, I'll answer, but only if I get to ask a question in return."

I'm not really all that curious, but I find myself nodding in agreement anyway.

"Pride and Prejudice," She smiles and reveals the cover. "I've read it before, but I never seem to grow tired of it. I guess you could say it's my favorite."

"Aah," I reply, "and your question?"

"Your name?"

"Sasuke, yours?"

She smiles again and shakes her head no, "Sorry Sasuke, but only one question a day." With that she picks up her novel and once again become just as engaged in it as she had been.

I guess I'll just have to ask her name next time.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. two

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **Replacing chapters to fix typos, grammatical errors, etc.

* * *

"It's Sakura," She laughs, and I can't help but feel a bit foolish for anxiously waiting just to find out such a trivial piece of information.

"Hn," I say for the lack of anything else. I got the answer I was looking for, and now things could go back to normal: She—_Sakura, _I correct myself—will continue to come here every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 2:07 with her books and I will bring her usual order. That will be it. It will be back to the unchanging, the comfortable, the routine.

"Not so fast Sasuke," She calls after me one I began to return to the counter, "I still haven't asked you a question yet."

"Aah," I reply again as I return to her table and wait expectantly. It's only fair.

She looks at me, somewhat examining, for a few moments. It's a bit unnerving, her gaze upon me. It's different- not annoying, not criticizing. It's not adoring or envious. It's deeper than those shallow reactions and emotions. It's as if she's searching for something she already knows is there.

"It can't be that hard to think of a question. You hardly know a thing about me."

"Oh I know that. There's plenty of things I could ask—like if you are a student here or your age or even your favorite kind of coffee since you obviously already know mine." She states pointing towards the cup I had already brought her, "but that would be too obvious and I'd hate there to be another predictable question today."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I ask incredulously, surprised by the boldness demonstrated in her last statement.

"You're not very good at this game Sasuke," She laughs again, and I think it could be pleasant if it wasn't at my expense. "You've already asked your question for the day." I gape, but she continues, "But at least now you're starting to get the value of _not _wasting a question."

There could be something to this girl. She's definitely clever, I'll give her that. Maybe that's what caught my attention. Maybe it wasn't just her routine. "Well, Sakura, I hope you value your question enough to actually ask it because I need to be getting back to work."

"Oh well, that's okay. I'll just have an extra question next time." I raise my eyebrow in a questioning manner (so much for back to normal so soon), but she continues before I can speak. "Hey, my game, my rules." And with that, she ends our conversations as easily as it began by pulling out her novel and beginning to read.

I guess there'll be a next time.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. three

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **OCD gets the best of me sometimes.

* * *

Today is not a good day. It's raining, there are hardly any customers, I have a new worker to train, and on top of all that, Sakura's running late. Well, not technically. Technically, it's 2:06, and she's nowhere in sight, and I'm just assuming that she's going to be late. Not that I'm anxiously awaiting her, because I'm not. I'm just being observant.

And it would be against the routine that I've grown accustomed to and comfortable with- that I want to get back to.

And I hate tardiness.

It's now 2:07, and Sakura is officially late. I'm going to go take a break in the back room.

Today is not a good day.

"Ugh! I hate the rain!" I hear a customer and I can only imagine who it is. I rush from the back room to see Sakura drenched and trudging over to her corner table struggling with her bag of books and carrying a seemingly broken umbrella. I glance at the clock. It's still 2:07. She isn't late.

"Mam?" The new girl asks approaching the table, and I begin to slowly walk over as well, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah just get me Sasuke," She says, preoccupied with trying to fix her umbrella.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to be your server today. Sasuke may wait your table some other time," the new girl pipes out just as I had instructed her to this morning.

"Now look here missy, I just want my usual order and my usual waiter. I am not here to ogle over-"She looks up from her umbrella to see me standing over the new girl's shoulder, "Sasuke, can you please tell her we're friends?" I raise my eyebrow; I never thought we were friends.

"It's okay, I got this one," I instruct the new girl.

"But you said that if girls ask-"

"She doesn't count in that. She's my…friend," I say, interrupting her. She looks a little confused but mostly annoyed, but she's new here and she has a lot to learn.

"Bad day," I state curiously observing Sakura.

"Yeah, everything has been thrown so off today. First, my professor wanted to speak to me after class about another student cheating off my paper, and he thought I had something to do with it. Next, the wind broke my stupid umbrella on my way over here, and now I'm all wet. And then the stupid new girl was giving me a hard time. And and and I just want my coffee and my routine back!" She whined.

"Tch, annoying," I mumble under my breath, but I still think she heard me judging by the annoyed expression forming on her delicate facial features.

"Yeah, well it's not as annoying as your constantly predictable questions. Jeez Sasuke, I thought I told you about that last time." She puffs and I can't help but smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and asking me if I had a bad day! Just look at me Sasuke! Of course I've had a bad day!" She pauses, "And stop smirking. It's not very becoming," she snaps, and I do all I can to hold back a laugh.

"Correction. I made an observation; you asked a question. I'll go get you that coffee while you think about that." I turn my back to her and begin to walk off, "Oh and stop gaping. It's not very becoming."

"Ughh!"

I can't help but laugh to myself.

"Don't be mad at me because you wasted one of your questions," I say when I return and give her her usual order.

"I'm not," She says looking up from her book, "it's more interesting now that you've caught on. Anyways, I still have my question left over from last time. Just don't count on me slipping up like that again."

"Okay, hey new girl!" I call to get her attention.

"I have a name you know!" She calls back.

"Hn, I'm taking a break!" I return, ignoring her. I have no reason to learn her name.

"But you said we don't get breaks!"

"No, I said _you_ don't get breaks." I called back thoroughly annoyed. She has a lot to learn.

"That was harsh," Sakura says looking up from her book once again. "Hey what are you—I mean. You're sitting down. Period, not question mark. You're not going to get me that easily. And I never asked you to sit down either."

"Hey, you interrupted my break. Deal with it." I say tossing her a towel I had brought from the back with me.

"Thanks," She grumbled putting her book down and beginning to dry herself off. "Anyways, I'm asking my question fist, this time."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, Mr. Big Shot. Let me demonstrate a good, not predictable, question for you and see if you can keep up." I snort. She rolls her eyes and continues. "That's an awfully nice watch you wear every day. It looks like it could be a Rolex."

"It is. I hope you have a point."

"Oh I do," She replies with a mischievous grin leaning closer over the table, and I know she has something up her sleeve, "So tell me, Sasuke, exactly why then are you working here at this small café when wearing such an expensive watch?"

I can't deny that I am surprised by her close observations. She's clever and observant, I'll give her that.

"It was a gift from my mom," I mumble, "My family could easily pay for my college, but I won't let them. I want to make it on my own and not just have life handed to me."

"Ah, you're one of those types. Very noble, I must say," She says and nodding approvingly. Not that I need her approval—I hardly know her—but I am glad that she gets my point. Others usually just think that I'm too proud. "Okay, your question."

"Why do you have such a problem with the predictable?"

"Well because it's boring," She replies a little unsure of her answer, "That's a strange question, Sasuke."

"Yeah, but think about it Sakura, predictable is safe and comfortable and reliable too. Last time I checked, those aren't negative aspects."

"Maybe, I just… I don't know. Predictable is easy, but it's boring and it never changes. Everyone needs a change in the usual every once in a while. Or else, everything just becomes…mundane."

"Ah," I reply. I got the answer I was looking for. Everyone needs a change every once in a while. You can't just stick to the same routine. "Here," I say getting up to go back to work.

"Your umbrella? But you'll get wet!" She calls to my back.

"Just give it back next time."

So long to the routine. There'll be a next time.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. four

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **Remember when Sasuke wasn't completely insane? Yeah, I miss those times.

* * *

I've been working on taking up Sakura's advice by changing my routine up—bit by bit. For instance, this morning I worked out, showered, ate and _then_ got dressed instead of my usually workout, shower, get dressed, _then _eat routine. Small changes.

"Wow, this girl certainly has had an effect on you," Naruto, my loud roommate says. He has a point. She certainly _has_ had an effect on me somehow, though I'm still not sure why. "I can't wait until I get to meet her!"

_Excuse me?_ "What makes you think you're ever going to meet her?" I ask incredulously as I continue to fiddle with my tie. Damn things never seem too cooperate.

"Well you're obviously going to start dating, and naturally, me, being your bestest friend in the whole wide world, will have to meet her to make sure she's not going to take advantage of you," he mocks and I continue to struggle with my tie.

"Hardly, I scoff, "I barely even know her, nonetheless have any desire to date her." It's true. I barely know this girl with the strangely, but natural pink hair that comes every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 2:07 to my coffee shop and orders a mocha latte and chocolate chip muffin while reading her favorite novel, _Pride and Prejudice_, between classes. I hardly know a thing.

"Oh yeah, like you don't write about how Sakura—that's her name, right?—walks into that coffee shop every so often at exactly two o'clock in that journal of yours?"

"It's exactly 2:07, idiot. If you're going to try and make fun of me, at least get your fact straight. And I do not keep a journal." I snap back. Seriously, he can at least get the facts straight.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that book on your nightstand, huh? It's certainly not a text book." He grins, honestly believing that he's being clever.

"It's called a novel, ever heard of it? Some people actually believe in reading _just for fun_."

"Well with the pansy way you dress, it's a surprise you _don't_ keep a journal," he says eyeing me in a way that if it were not Naruto, I'd be uncomfortable. "And what _novel_ are you reading, something pansy to match your fashion sense?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_, actually," I continue offhandedly, "By Jane Austen. It's a classic. And stop making comments about the way I dress—not all of us want to look like a slob as you do."

"I think I'll just go ahead and meet this Sakura today," he states," Someone's gotta tell you to stop being so mean to me."

"Too bad you have class," I hiss, finally giving up on this damn tie. It'll just have to stay the way it is.

Naruto grins maliciously (well, as maliciously as Naruto can grin) at me, "Too bad my class is cancelled."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me_.

"Fine," I grumble, "but you're going to have to do as I say."

The rest of the day continues in the same manner it began—with Naruto trying to find every possible way to annoy me. It's slower than usual, thanks to the rain… again. I suppose it could be worse—the new girl _could_ be working today and there's just something about her attitude that just irritates me. At least, Naruto is _somewhat_ helpful. Still, I find myself more anxiously awaiting 2:07 than I ever have before.

"Is that her?" Naruto asks as Sakura walks through the door. I don't bother to reply. Of course, it's her. Has he seen that many other people with pink hair walking around campus? "She's pretty."

"If you say so," I whisper back to him, grabbing Sakura's order before walking over to her table.

"Hey Sasuke!" She smiles, "I have your umbrella with me. Actually came in handy too; I didn't know it was going to rain today."

"You obviously don't check the weather forecast then," I smirk and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"So mature," I grunt, though thoroughly amused by her antics.

"You haven't introduced me to your new friend," she states, eyeing Naruto who is _so_ discreetly standing right over my shoulder. "I assume you scared the new girl off."

"I wish," I mumble and she chuckles. Her laughter is pleasant, I muse, especially when it is not at my expense.

"My name is Naruto Uzimaki!" He basically shouts, (technically, normal volume for him) no longer able to wait to be introduce. "And I don't work here. Well, I am today—just to give the bastard a hand. I'm his best friend." He stretches out his hand before sitting down. She gladly shakes his hand, but looks at me slightly confused. I just shrug and take a seat next to the idiot (like hell I'm going to let him converse with Sakura without proper supervision).

"That so? Not a question, Sasuke," She says to me before continuing to Naruto—clever, I tell you, "I didn't think that he had any friends, judging by his estranged relationships with all of his co-workers." I look at her questioningly, careful not to ask however (she might be clever, but I'm also quick to learn). "Oh please Sasuke, don't look so offended; it's just a mere observation. You've had three new co-workers so far this semester along. A fourth on the way, if you don't ease up on the newest new girl."

She was right, except it's already been four this semester—one only worked weekends. "No one asked your opinion," I state bluntly.

"And yet, I gave it any way," she smiles and I can't help but to smile with her, "And I never said that each one didn't deserve to be fired, especially the newest new girl. I'm not particularly fond of her." No doubt she's recalling her last and only run in with the blonde waitress.

"I like her," Naruto leans over to whisper to me while she takes a sip of her coffee, "She's got spunk."

Leave it to Naruto to use a word like spunk.

"Oi! This isn't what I usually order." She squeaks putting her coffee down and I smirk expectantly.

"I know; I added a hit of caramel," I say, still smirking.

"B..but why?" She stammers.

"You don't like it." I state, still careful not to waste my question.

"No," She says after a moment's hesitation and I feel the slightest bit relieved," I _do_ like it. It's just not what I usually get. It's … different."

"Well to answer your question," I stop to once again smirk at her gaping mouth, "I did it because someone once told me that everyone needs a change every one and a while."

"I don't get it," Naruto says clearly puzzled by our exchange, "What's the big deal? I'm so confused."

"Don't worry about it," I say watching Sakura, albeit reluctantly, take another sip of her coffee.

"You're luck it's tasty," she bites, clearly annoyed that I'd got the best of her. I can tell she hates 'losing,' so to speak.

"I knew it would be."

"Did not."

"True, I don't like my coffee sweet; I'd rather it be black."

"Why? To match your heart?" She smirks, and I can't help but feel an edge to her question.

"Excuse me?" I choke out, offended. This girl does not know me and certainly knows nothing of my heart.

I get up, without bothering to wait for her answer. She's just another customer, even if Naruto or hell, even, I thought her more.

It's not my job to be friendly or talkative nor is it in my personality. There's no need to change that now.

"Your umbrella!" She calls to my back, and I think I hear something in her voice that almost makes me want to turn around, but I'm too stubborn to bother myself with such things now.

"Keep it," I bite back.

She certainly knows nothing of my heart.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. five

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **Well, that escalated quickly.

* * *

"So you're just not going to talk to her?"

Aside from this question that Naruto insists on asking me _every single day_, **my **routine has finally gotten back to the normal, comfortable, _reliable_ one that I've had essentially all seven previous semesters of my college career (minus of course, the difference in my class schedule). Today, for instance, is just another normal Tuesday. My alarm went off at 5:55 AM this morning, I hit snooze and got up at 6:00 when it went off again, worked out for an hour, took exactly 15 minutes to shower, got dressed, and then ate. My _normal _routine (because really, who showers eats, and _then_ gets dressed? It just doesn't make any sense in the first place).

"Naruto," I say sternly, hoping that this time he may actually get the picture. "It's not my job to be friendly or talkative—"

"Nor is it in your personality, yes bastard, I _know_," he cuts me off, "but you still haven't answered my question."

I blatantly ignore Naruto and continue to button up my shirt. I've decided that this is the best strategy when he gets as determined as he is now. I'm not going to say what he wants to hear so I might as well not say anything at all. It's not worth the argument.

"It's been two whole weeks, and if you haven't noticed, that's _a lot_ in college time." He stresses, although his actual point fails me.

"Your point?" I inquire, making my way back to the bathroom to escape his annoying presence.

"Just forgive her already!" He says exasperatedly, "She still comes every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 2:04. That has to mean something!"

"It's exactly 2:07, idiot. And all it means is that your dear Sakura just happens to be fond of her routine," I snap back, shutting the door in the process. _Finally,_ I sigh to myself after a moment's silence, _he's finally dropped it_.

"And you just happen to be fond of her." He says, voice filled with more determination than ever, through the door to me.

That's it. I snap the door back open to look him straight in the eye. "Look Naruto," I hiss, "She's _just _another customer. I don't know why you've hammered it into your head otherwise, but this _isn't_ the movies. Stop looking at every little 'sign,' analyzing every little action, and manipulating them into something bigger than what they actually are. Stop thinking all this nonsense about how I'm too stubborn and she's too scared. It's _not_ true. We're **not** meant to be. She's not **_the one_** that'll magically warm my cold, _black_ heart. Things like that _just do __**not**__ exist_."

When I finish, I realize I'm panting and that I'm out of breath. Naruto's bright blue eyes look almost broken for a second before I see a bit of determination flicker back into them. "Love **does** too exist."

"Yes," I say calmly, finally catching my breath, "between families and friends, not two strangers in a coffee shop."

He doesn't respond right away, and I take this opportunity to grab a tie and head for the door. I really don't care that I'll be a half an hour early; I've had enough of this for today. But before I can close the door, Naruto speaks. "You're still reading that novel, the same one she was reading the other day. Don't tell me that _that_ doesn't mean anything." And with that I close the door, letting him have the last word and begin making my way to that haven I call work.

Unfortunately, work today is not much of a haven for me as it usually is. See, it's Tuesday and that means the new girl whose name I've yet to learn is working again. Or rather, I should say "working."

It's getting close to midterms so the coffee shop has been a bit busier than it is usual, filled with people working on term papers due in the far enough future that they're _not_ quite stressed out about finishing on time, yet. Usually, most customers are in and out; few stop to actually sit and enjoy their cup of coffee. And normally, I welcome this distraction—the time passes more quickly and I don't have to sit around and listen to the idle chatter of the new girl when bored. However, I'm not the only one welcoming the distraction.

Once again, the new girl.

Who has not been working for the last half an hour but rather flirting with a guy who is coincidentally sitting at Sakura's usual table and has yet to order a single cup of coffee.

"Excuse me sir," I say as politely as I can force myself to, "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Incredulous looks form on both their faces. "Bu-but why?" The new girl stammers out, but I ignore her.

"This is a café, not a study lounge, and tables are for paying customers," I say trying not to offend the customer too much. After all, even though friendliness isn't in my job description, not offending potential customers is.

"Troublesome," I hear him mumble while gathering up his things. The new girl is glaring at me, but I couldn't care less.

"What the hell was that all about?!" The new girl asks following me into the back room.

"I'll tell you what the hell it was. It was A) getting rid of loiterers who were taking up space for paying customers and B) getting you back to work," I hiss right back, annoyed with the tone and disrespect she is giving me.

"I was workin-"

"Last time I checked flirting with spiky headed brunettes wasn't part of your job description," I interrupt her.

"Oh yeah? Well last time I checked flirting with pink-haired customers wasn't part of _your_ job description either."

That is it.

"Excuse me?" I choke out, shocked at the statement made.

"You heard me. We both know that the only reason why you made him move was so that table would be open for that pink-headed chick you have a thing for." She accuses, placing her hand on her hip.

"You know what? Fine," I say having had the line crossed (I've heard enough about the pinkette today, and I haven't even seen her) and walking back out to the spikey-headed customer who is still lazily packing his things up, "I'm sorry, sir. I hate to bother you again. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. In fact, for being so rude earlier, I'd like to offer you a cup of coffee on the house. What kind would you like?"

The spikey-headed customer looks confused for a moment but shrugs and murmurs his order to me.

"Thank you," the new girl says in a condescending manner while I go to make his coffee.

"I hope you're happy," I bite through a clenched jar.

"Oh, I am," She smirks as if she's won some kind of battle.

"Because you're fired." Now I smirk at her dropped jaw, and I can honestly say that this moment has been the best one I've had all day.

"W-what?" She stammers out as if she did not comprehend what I said. Oh please, she _had_ to have seen that one coming.

"You heard me," I continue smirking while taking out the order I was working on.

"You can't fire me because I quit!" She screams, grabbing her stuff and storming out the door.

I roll my eyes and mumble under my breath, "Like I haven't heard that one before." I should have known she would make a scene.

"Women, troublesome, huh?" The brunette says as I sit his coffee down in front of him. Actually, I think I kind of like this guy.

"More than you can imagine."

And it is at this opportune moment, that Sakura marches the way through the door, still carrying my umbrella in hand, and stops, looking a bit thrown off that her table is currently occupied.

"Hey Sasuke," She calls, following me back to the counter, "I brought your umbrella back."

"As you have every day since I first let you borrow it," I state bluntly, "I told you to keep it."

"But it's yours and you'll get wet when it rains," she pouts, probably hoping that I'll speak to her and everything can go back to—normal?

"I have others." I turn to leave to the backroom. I honestly would rather not carry on a conversation with her today.

"Sasuke," she whispers barely loud enough for me to hear, "I'm sorry."

There's something in her voice again that makes me want to turn around and I do this time, without even thinking. "You should be."

"You're still mad at me though," She continues in an almost broken tone not familiar to me.

"Hn." She really is the observant one.

"Why? I was having a bad day, and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you, but I'm sorry and I've said it a thousand times—" She rambles on a bit, and the more broken her tone becomes, the more broken my heart feels.

"Sakura, you can't even take your own advice. I was being _nice; _something, quite frankly, I don't do often. Why should I listen to you if you can't even listen to yourself?" I begin harshly, but end on a much softer note as I see her wince at my words. "I'm doing you a favor, really. Getting back to your ever-so-precious routine."

"But what if—"

"Sorry," I say trying not to choke on the words as I say them, "but only one question a day. I have to get back to work."

And with that, I believe, maybe my heart really is black.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. six

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **Two more chapters left! And an epilogue.

* * *

It's been over a week since I've last seen Sakura. I'd like to say that I haven't noticed or that it hasn't bothered me in the least, but if I did I would be lying and I am not a liar. It's not that I miss her or even her witty but sometimes abrasive remarks. It's not. Really, it's not. It's just… different, strange even that she doesn't flounce through that navy blue door with her peculiar hair color and her bright green eyes every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 2:07.

Naruto blames me, of course—says I deserve to miss her (which I do not) and wonder where she is (which I do—where else could she be spending her downtime between classes). He's angry at me and sometimes make snide remarks about how I did not let her walk out of my life, how I, in fact, pushed her out without a single consideration otherwise. I never say anything to retort; I just take them for the truth that they are. I know that he still so naively thinks that she is **_the one_**, and even though I know that **_the one _**doesn't exist, I don't bother to correct him anymore.

"You're thinking about her again," Naruto says catching me staring at the clock. Ever since I fired the new girl, he's been helping me out around the coffee shop in his free time.

"Shut up," I growl back, "I was just checking the time." I appreciate Naruto helping me out until I hire a new employee, especially since it's time for midterms and virtually no one is looking for a job. But his constant reminding that _she's not here_ bother me in a way that I can't explain.

"Hey, don't get all grouchy to me. You're the one who threw away your happily-ever-after." He shoots right back, annoying me more than ever. I quickly glance around, seeing the shop quite empty and no new customers in sight, before pushing him in the back room.

"And what makes you so certain she's _the one_- my happily-ever-after?" I hiss, finally growing tired of his antics without a proper explanation. The idiot probably doesn't even have a reason, and hopefully, the lack of one will make him realize how foolish he's being.

I wait, letting him have a moment to seriously consider. I want his answer, his _real_ one.

"Well…?" I finally ask, tapping my foot with impatience, "Spit it out already! And don't give me some BS like how 'I look at her' or 'stare longingly at the clock when she's not here' or 'how I always seem happier when she's around.'" I pause but he doesn't answer. "Exactly. That's my point."

"Well, you are happier when she's around," he says grudgingly after another moment's pause.

"Oh please," I say sarcastically, making my way back out front when I hear the jingle of the bell, alerting me that another customer has arrived.

But Naruto grabs my arm before I reach for the door, preventing me from going any farther. "What makes you," he states, looking me square in the eye, "What makes you so certain that she's _not_ the one?"

"Shouldn't there be some kind of 'sign'? I thought that was essential for fairy tales" I sneer, mocking him and trying to release myself from his grip. I have a customer to wait on.

He looks confused, just for a second, but still doesn't loosen his grip. "Maybe there has been one and you didn't notice," he pauses and I grunt in response, "Or maybe it just hasn't happened yet. Maybe you'll walk through that door and there she'll be, smile on her face and everything, and maybe you'll just _know_." His eyes plead with mine but find no sympathy in return.

"Fine," I snort, "if Sakura's the one on the other side of this door, then I'll believe you. It's the sign she's '**_the one_**'. But if it's not her, if she's not there, then you have to drop this nonsense and never bring it up again." I don't really believe this, but I had to placate Naruto somehow.

"Fine," he replies immediately, seemingly positive that it's Sakura sitting on the other side of that door and I'm slightly suspicious that maybe he's planned something.

"Fine," I agree nonetheless and finally break free of his grip. I unconsciously take a breath and hold it as I push through the silver swinging doors. I don't know why I feel so anxious.

My chest tightens when I see who it is.

"Professor Hatake," I greet the man with the silver hair and they eye patch who sits at the counter, "It's a pleasure to see you."

"And you Mr. Uchina," he replies, eyeing me with curiosity. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Please sir, call my Sasuke. And no, there is no one I am expecting." I say calmly, eyes glancing to the clock- 2:08. So much for a sign. "I wasn't aware that you particularly enjoyed coffee."

"I don't," he chuckles more to himself.

"Midterms getting to you to?" I ask, slightly humored by the exhaustion displayed in his facial features. His expression is one I've seen a number of students wear throughout the semesters, but never by a professor.

"Grading them. Administration wants grades in within 24 hours of the exam this year."

I hear Naruto enter from the backroom and the sad gasp he makes realizing that our customer does not have pink hair. I guess he really did believe it would be her.

I turn to give him a smirk before answering my tired professor, "That's ridiculous, sir."

"Tell me about it," he sights, "Could I get a tall mocha latte?"

"Really?" I ask, taken by surprise (and familiarity) of his order.

"Yes. Actually it's what another one of my students orders. She always has some left from her visit to this coffee shop, being my guess, when she shows up to class. I've been curious to try."

"Aah," I reply simply, attempting to ignore Naruto's 'I told you so' glances. Mocha lattes are a favorite around campus; there's no reason to assume that he's referring to her.

"Here you go," I give the man his coffee and begin to walk away to leave the man in peace, but Naruto bumps into me and I can tell he plans otherwise.

"That student wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno, would it?" He asks, clinging to some last hope that this is the "sign" after all.

Professor Hatake seems surprised by the question but replies nonetheless, "No, it wouldn't be. But I do teach Miss Haruno in class. Very brilliant girl, indeed."

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I once again had been holding as a look of disappointment forms on Naruto's face. I turn to go to the back room once again; I need a break.

"Oh Sasuke," the professor calls me, "I have your exam if you would like it back. Excellent work, best in the class unsurprisingly, though…"

"Yes Professor?" I ask, confused by the dropping of his voice.

"No, never mind," he says in a tone that's not quite convincing and hands me my exam regardless. "I really should get going though, still tons of grading to do." As he picks up his coffee to go, I turn to join Naruto who has already taken haven in the backroom after his fair share of disappointment for the day.

"Oh, hello there Miss Haruno," My head snaps up in response to my professor's greeting, "On my way to grade your class's exams now."

Sure enough it is her, bright pink hair, bright green eyes, bright smile and all.

She laughs, "Take your time Professor. Don't strain yourself. Oh hey Sasuke!" She approaches the counter, carrying something behind her back—my umbrella, no doubt.

"Hey," I respond unable to do so grudgingly.

"A tall—"

"Mocha latte and chocolate chip muffin, I know," I say cutting her off.

"Actually, add some caramel—just a bit—to that latte please," She grins and I comply, slightly confused and doing everything I can to _not_ smile back. I'm still annoyed, even if I might be just a little happy to see her.

"Thanks!" She chirps as I hand her coffee to her. Our fingers brush only slightly and I am surprised by the softness of her skin.

"So I hear you're looking for some new employees," She observes, no doubt noticing the Help Wanted sign in the window.

"Yes," I say, still careful about my choice of words, not believing that she is actually here," I fired the new girl sometime last week."

"Good, she truly was dreadful." She continues smiling brightly and _maybe_, now that I see it again, I did miss that.

"Like you could do any better," I snort. It's hard to stay mad at her, although I've never had trouble holding a grudge before.

"Well, actually, I do believe I can," She says pulling the Help Wanted sign from the window from behind her back.

"Wha-Why?" I ask, now thoroughly confused. Is she asking for a job?

"Just taking my own advice, Sasuke," She smiles before giggling, "And besides I really could use the employee discount considering all the coffee I drink."

I know I must look ridiculous, my mouth agape as it is. "Well, what do you say. Are you looking at your new employee?"

Her smile is infectious and for some reason, I can't imagine saying no. "I think I'm looking at my new employee."

"Ahh! Yes! I'm so excited! Thanks SOO much Sasuke!" She squeals before engulfing me in a hug. "Oh and your tie's not right," She says fixing it for me, "It's always bugged me. But oh! I gotta run—gonna be late at this rate. Thanks again!" She grabs her coffee, running out of the door, green eyes bright as ever.

I guess there'll be no going back to the routine now.

And yet, somehow that doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would have a few weeks ago.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. seven

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO MESSED UP IN THE MANGA?! UGH.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sakura has started working here, and there's been no proclamations of undying love, long awaited kisses, or even—in Naruto's eyes—the highly expected first date. Because believe it or not, Sakura and I are _just friends_.

It has been a bit different though, having her by my side practically every day rather than across the counter every Tuesday and Thursday at exactly 2:07. However, it is perhaps more surprising how things are still seemingly the same. Her schedule is still extremely predictable (she always arrives exactly 8 minutes before her shift starts and leaves 17 minutes after), she still makes her noteworthy witty remarks (I suppose some would call it charming), she still reads that favorite novel of hers on breaks (okay, so _usually_ I don't allow new workers breaks, but she works harder than that old new girl ever did and she deserves them), and time with her seems to pass more quickly (and less irritatingly).

"Yeah the bastard never forgives _anyone_," I hear Naruto stress out front, "you must be _really special_."

It's been two weeks since she started working here, and I'm not at all closer to believing that she's **_the one _**or that **_the one_** even exists.

That hasn't stopped Naruto though. Nothing ever does.

"Is that so?" She chuckles in reply, humoring him the best she can. I am quite a bit surprised that she hasn't bothered to ask about his not-so-subtle implications, but then again I suppose it _is_ Naruto saying them. No one ever really takes him seriously (I think we might all come to regret that one day—not that I'll ever admit this out loud).

"Yeah, got in a tiff with his brother once about a crate of his tomatoes gone missing and haven't been on good terms si—"

"Can it, Naruto," I say, bored, emerging from the back room with more coffee collars to replace the ones missing. We go through these like mad; I can only imagine the fortune the guy who dreamt them up makes.

"Oh really now?" She carefully directs her question at Naruto while eying me curiously, hoping that I'll explain without her having to use her question for me—which she won't if I don't bother to tell her now.

"I like tomatoes," I say but notice that hasn't satisfied her enough for her to remove her steady gaze, "A lot."

She begins giggling to herself, and although I do not find her laughter particularly annoying—it's not high pitched or loud, but rather muted and airy—I fail to see what exactly is so funny. And that _is_ annoying.

"Tch," I roll my eyes but continue to stare at her the way she had done me earlier in hopes that she'll explain herself. But of course, she just shakes those pink locks of hers and tells me to "not worry my little head" about it before continuing into the back room. My eyes follow her all the way there and linger on the metal doors even for a few seconds after she's behind them.

"I saw that," Naruto whispers to me, and I know where this conversation is heading… again.

"You saw nothing, idiot. Stop being so annoying," I hiss before turning my back towards him. I'm not being defensive; I'm just tired of hearing the same speech. Over and over. And over.

"Fine," he snarls and I can't help but be surprised, "I'm tired of trying to get the obvious through your fat head. If you're going to be this stubborn about it, then maybe you don't deserve her after all. You're loss." He finishes and I try to hide my bewilderment in my usual, stoic look.

He waits for a moment, possibly hoping that I'll disagree or say something that'll give him hope to believe in, but I keep quiet and continue to hold my steady gaze. "Whatever Sasuke, I'm late for class." He picks up his flamboyantly orange bag and heads out the door.

It bothers me that Naruto has given up on me—Sakura and I—us—and I can't say why. Naruto _never_ gives up on anything (hell, he still tries for at least 20 minutes every night to solve the damn Rubix cube I gave him over ten years ago), especially when he believes in it. But I guess I should be thankful. After all, it's what I wanted; there's no use for him holding on to false hope anyways.

And yet, I still feel disappointed.

"Woah," Sakura mumbles mostly to herself as she enters the front area again, book still in hand. "I heard the door slam."

I don't bother to reply since she wasn't exactly making conversation, and instead begin wiping the counter down and clearing away Naruto's dishes.

"I assume you and Naruto got into a fight." I should have known she wasn't going to drop this that easily.

"He was late to class," I reply bluntly. I'm not exactly lying, but I just don't feel like discussing this. With Sakura of all people.

She stares at me with her unusually bright viridian eyes, analyzing and judging each of my actions, before silently nodding and helping me clean up.

I appreciate that about her, perhaps even more than I realize.

After about 30 minutes of complete silence, minus the quiet sighs that escape Sakura's lips and the very occasional in-and-out customer, I begin to find it suffocating and wish there was some way to break it.

"It's too quiet in here. It's deafening," She says offhandedly, seeming to read my mind. She's careful not to meet my gaze. Within the two weeks that she's worked here, she's began to become quite skilled at reading me—better than Naruto already—but she's still a bit cautious about overstepping her boundaries. "We could really use some music in here."

"There's nothing wrong with quiet," I say for the sake of disagreeing, "loud's annoying."

She smiles briefly, immediately picking up on my playful manner, before sticking her tongue at me. _So _mature. "You would say that."

"Ah quite the perceptive one there Sakura," I say teasing now, "I _would_ say that. As a matter of fact, I did."

She rolls her eyes at me and I can't help but smirk. I don't know why I play around with her like this, but it sure is entertaining. "And you're quite the clever one Sasuke," she says mocking me, "If I didn't know any better—which I do—I would have mistaken that last comment as a pretty pathetic attempt at flirting."

I actually smile—no, not smirk—at this. I'm starting to enjoy her caustic (witty) comebacks. And I'm starting to get better at making my own. "Good thing you happen to know better then or else you would have had to been mistaken. Using the transitive property and the usual chain of motivations behind flirting, I would say it requires a heart, certainly more than a black one, to do so," I continue in a teasing manner. Or at least I thought I had until I see her brilliant smile falter and the playful gleam from her emerald eyes disappear. I halfway wish that Naruto were still here (even though I know I would catch hell for doing whatever I did wrong) so I could at least have an _idea_ of what just happened.

I begin to ask what's wrong, but she smiles—a small broken one that makes even _my_ heart feel like it's going to break—before I can do so. "You do too have a heart. You forgave me; that's proof enough right there."

…

The door bells jingle saving me from having to react—nonetheless face the surge of foreign emotions that just raced through me in that moment. Maybe I'm feeling sick.

"Ah Sasuke, Sakura; two of my favorite students. What a delight to—" Kakashi cuts himself off, noticing the near visible tension between Sakura and myself, "Am I interrupting something?"

I go to answer but find myself frozen in place. It is Sakura who snaps out of her reverie first. "Nope!" She says a bit too eagerly. "You said a tall mocha latte right?" She doesn't notice that Kakashi had yet to place an order at all.

He pauses, lone eye reverting between Sakura and I. He's assessing the situation, no doubt catching her slip up. Kakashi Hatake is no man to jump to conclusions, but he is the type to notice every minor detail to formulate his one (and usually correct) judgment.

"Yes, that's it," he says so cool, so relaxed that had I not known he hadn't actually placed an order yet, I would have believed he had.

"Coming right up, Professor," She replies in the same cook manner as Kakashi, placing her novel down on the counter.

"Ah, Pride and Prejudice fan, huh? He says curiously after eying the novel carefully for a few moments.

"Oh yes sir. It's my favorite book," My pink employee replies handing him the latte he never exactly ordered.

"Thank you," he murmurs before continuing," I'm actually quite fond of the novel myself."

Sakura pauses for a moment, skeptical. Professor Kakashi Hatake was famously known around campus—not just for his teaching skills but also for his notorious orange book… and being incredibly late.

"Hey hey. Just because I happen to be particularly fond of the Icha Icha series—wonderful books I might add—that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the classics such as Jane Austen too," He playfully scolds, fully aware of his reputation. Sakura laughs and nods in understanding. I'm glad to see that she's relaxed again and not as tense as just a few moments ago.

"It's such an interesting romance, and the character development is just phenomenal." My professor says much more cheery than his last visit (due to the lack of midterms to grade). He's obviously in no rush to leave either.

"I know!" Sakura says enthusiastically, her passion for the novel obvious. "Austen did an exceptional job on each character. I feel like I know and understand even the most minor of characters."

She and the professor continue to chat on and on like this for the next few moments. All the while, I cannot even remove my eyes from Sakura to gauge Kakashi's expression. She's just so mesmerizing to watch as she speaks so passionately about her favorite book. It's a whole 'nother side to her that I had yet to see before, and I am completely forced to realize there are many more facets of her already intriguing personality that I haven't witnessed…

And I find myself wanting to witness them.

"Of course what I find the most intriguing is the characters of Mr. Darcy and Lizzie Bennet themselves," Kakashi drawls out before taking another sip of his latte.

"Naturally Professor. It's Mr. Darcy's pride and Lizzie's prejudice that makes the story as noteworthy as it is," She responds with more confidence than I have ever heard a student speak to a professor with.

"On the contrary, it's neither Darcy's pride nor Lizzie's prejudice that intrigues me so. Rather I find it particularly interesting how stubborn the outspoken Bennet is and how seemingly scared our hero of this story is."

"Tch," I interrupt their conversation, causing Sakura some confusion, "I would hardly say that Mr. Darcy was _scared_, and even though that yes, some may say that Lizzie Bennet was stubborn, she had a good reason to be so you can hardly find her at fault for that."

"You've read Pride and Prejudice," Sakura states, somewhat in shock.

I nod before Kakashi challenges my statement. "Oh really? I would say that Lizzie Bennet had no reason to be so stubborn. Because in fact, before Darcy had ever insulted her—an insult I do believe he did not actually mean—Lizzie was skeptical and stubborn about finding love in the first place and only used Darcy's half-hearted insult as an excuse."

I'm immediately taken back by his rebuttal, and I haven't the slightest idea of what to reply. In fact, I'm left quite speechless. I don't even know what to _think_ about what he said. I can feel the professors smirk behind the mask he wears.

"You failed to explain why you think that Darcy was scared, Professor," Sakura says, standing up to the plate.

"Ah, and that would be your favorite character, isn't that right?" He asks before continuing, "Darcy _is _scared. He's scared to let anything or try anything outside of his normal society, anything different than what he is used to. Yes, Darcy was in fact very full of pride and that did cause him to look down on anything he deemed lower society, but he was still in fact scared to try anything of it. He actually used his high status as an excuse for his well hidden fear."

He stops, and I can see that Sakura is just as taken back as I had been. I guess that is what we get for challenging a world class English professor.

Kakashi does not stop here however, "The truth is that if Darcy hadn't let his fear or Lizzie let her stubbornness get in the way, they would have never had as many problems as they had. But that's okay. Because this couple is particularly intriguing since they embody such _real personality flaws_, and not in a bad way. It's the flaws that make them interesting. However, the point is that they didn't let these flaws rule them and eventually overcame them. If they hadn't, they both never would have ended up finding the happiness they found in each other. Don't get me wrong. They may not have been depressed or particularly _unhappy_—they probably would have gone and gotten married and have children—but they would have never been consummately _happy. _A sad, but often told tale in reality."

I glance at my pink-haired co-worker. She just stares blankly at our esteemed professor before stealing a quick glance at me as well. If I know Kakashi, as I should since he has been my advisor for the past 4 years, he had more of a reason for that long speech than just defending his view on a book he probably read years ago when he was in high school. And if Sakura is half as perceptive as I think she is, I know she's caught on to this too.

Even still, neither of us say anything to contradict him.

He looks back at us for a moment and then chuckles, reverting back to his usual friendly demeanor. "Anyways, I must get going. Class started at 3:00!"

"It's 3:45 already!" Sakura interjects, "there's only five minutes left of class!" She then stops before continuing. "Let me guess, you'll just say you got lost on the path of life?"

"Always the bright one Sakura," He calls back on his way out the door, leaving us with perhaps an even more awkward silence than before thanks to that brilliant speech of his.

What if he has a point? What if he wasn't _just_ talking about Lizzie Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy? What if he was really talking about Sakura and I? What if he is right?

I inwardly scoff at that last thought. I am not stubborn.

"You can put your CD in here," I say after a few more moments of uncomfortable silence. It was my turn to break the silence anyway.

"Wha—" She immediately cuts off and her look finishes her sentence to be "What the hell are you talking about?" though she's careful not to ask.

"You're still playing your silly little question game." I grunt in reply.

"Yes, and so are you. Don't think I haven't noticed your careful avoidance of asking any unnecessary questions as well." She snaps right back. Always quick on her feet.

I just roll my eyes and hide a smile, "Anyways, you wouldn't have brought up the whole 'it's too quiet in here. We could use some music' thing if you didn't already have the music ready to play. I know you well enough to know that."

She just smiles—not her usual bright one or her "I'm better at witty banter" than you are smirk, but a smaller, genuine one—at me in response before heading in the back room to retrieve her CD. I try to tell myself that I didn't do this for her, that I only did it because the silence truly is deafening.

When she returns, she still has the small, genuine smile on her face and I decide that out of all the smiles I've seen her wear, this one is my favorite.

She fiddles with the old CD player I had pulled out from under the counter, trying to get it to work. It's quite old and I start to question whether I should buy a new one, but then a slow, soft, relaxing tune comes from the old speakers and I know that she's got it to do its job.

"It's all acoustic," she says between humming to the tune, "Acoustic songs are my favorite and I feel like they just fit the vibe of a coffee shop—well, this coffee shop in particular."

"You haven't asked you question yet today," I say after a few more moments of listening to her hum. It's off-key and a bit distracting but I wouldn't say it was unpleasant to listen to or that it was particularly annoying.

"Neither have you," She replies not as caustically as the statement itself would sound under normal conditions. It merely sounds like an observation.

"Ah."

"So are you going to ask your question?" She asks a few moments after I my response.

"Does that count as your question?" I reply, smirking. Oh how she slipped up today. After all her careful maneuverings.

"Only if that counts as yours."

Touché.

"I think I'll save my question for tomorrow, you know have an extra one." I remind her of one of her earlier rules.

She shakes her head. "At least you're catching on, finally," She says jokingly before turning away from me, now on a much more serious note.

I wait silently, and within a few moments she turns, opens her mouth, but then turns away again before saying anything. She's being hesitant. Another characteristic of herself that I am not quite familiar with.

I don't bother to say anything. I just wait. She's obviously thought this one out and will ask when she's ready. There's no need to try to push her.

"Why are you so…" she pauses to consider her word choice carefully, "cynical about love?"

I'm shocked by her question to say the least.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," She follows up quickly, probably in reaction to well… my reaction to her question.

It's not that I'm _bothered_ by her asking the question; I'm more bothered by what the question _means_. She thinks I'm a cynic about love. I'm not foolish and don't believe in all those tiny clichés, but I never considered myself a cynic.

"I'm not cynical about love," I reply, confusion most likely evident in my voice, "I… I mean, I believe love exists."

"Naruto made it sound like you didn't think falling in love is possible," She explains still a little cautious and reasonably so. I can only wonder at how much he has said when I couldn't hear.

"I… I mean. I don't believe in **_the one_** exists. I just.. I find it hard to believe that there's just going to be one person out there and when we meet, I'm going to see fireworks and we'll live happily ever after. I don't think that love works that way," I continue without her prompting because I feel like I should explain further, though I don't know why. It doesn't change my uneasiness about the subject however.

I can tell she's still confused and that she's ready to change the topic—she's just as uncomfortable talking about this as I am, but for some reason I feel compelled to say more.

"I don't think that love happens the way that it does on TV or in the movies. I don't think that two people will meet and that they are _destined_ to be for each other. I just… Well, I don't know how I think love works, but I still believe that it exists."

"But how will you know if you fall in love?" She asks after another few moments, rather quiet and obviously thinking about my words. I don't bother to remind her that's she's already asked one question today.

"I… I don't know," I answer honestly, "I guess that's how people end up with the wrong people and let others slip through their fingers."

She nods again, and I feel rather uneasy at my stomach. I don't know why I felt so _hurt_ that she thought I didn't believe in love or why I felt that she _needed_ to know that she was wrong.

She starts to wipe down the tables, preparing to close up the shop today still humming to the soft music. I never quite let her out of my gaze as I do the same, keeping eye on her tousled pink locks and the way she barely nods her head in rhythm. I try to tell myself that I only want to assure myself that she's doing a good job, but even I can't convince myself of that.

For a moment, I pay attention to the smooth song's lyrics and I think that I've figured It out—the reason why I always pay so much attention to her, why her question bothered me so, why I let her have her way, why I forgave her, why I spoke to her in the first place.

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you.  
_I think that possibly maybe I've fallen for her.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. eight

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop.  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Notes: **There will be an epilogue up soon!

* * *

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," Naruto sneers as I walk through our front door. It seems that he's still angry about our conversation earlier today. At least he hasn't given up on Sakura and I—on us—and that's something I take comfort in. "Not that _you'd _ever admit it. Heaven forbid the great Sasuke Uchiha ever be wrong about something."

"You're right," I say simply, hanging my jacket on our coat rack before moving to the kitchen to make dinner. I can _feel_ Naruto's incredulous gaze on my back.

"Wait, what?" He chokes out, "Are you saying what I think you're—"

"I'm saying that I'm in love with Sakura."

"WHAAAAA?! What happened?! How did you finally get it through that thick, _stubborn_ head of yours?!" Naruto jumps, with his ever-so-wide and, dare I admit it, comforting grin plastered across his face.

"Nothing, idiot." I grunt. "And at least, I think I am. I can't be completely certain."

"What do you mean _you think_? Of course you are!" He states so certainly. "You can tell by the way you look at her."

"I just don't think love works that way," I state for the n_th_ time. "I know her habits and some of her likes and dislikes, but I hardly _know_ her. I can't be completely certain about the way I feel about her."

"UGH—why do you have to be so, so _skeptical_?"

I choose to ignore this question. Of course, I'm skeptical. I'm hesitant and I have doubts. I am not the type to jump into things, I don't believe in _fate_, and facts are the only thing I trust with certainty. I'm not my blue-eyed best friend, and I'm not 100% comfortable with feelings. At least, I'm not now, and I'm not even sure that I ever will be.

"Whatever, bastard," Naruto grins nonetheless, realizing I wasn't going to respond. "At least, you've removed that pole you had shoved up your ass."

I snort. I'm certainly not going to grace that comment with a response.

"So how are you going to confess your feelings to her?" The hopeless romantic asks, slurping back the ramen he was eating before I came home.

"I'm not."

"WHAAA?! Are you KIDDING ME?! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Naruto practically screams, and I wince. I'm not a found of loud noises, and, _my god,_ when will he ever learn to use his inside voice (or rather, a normal person's inside voice. Naruto's inside voice is not much quieter from a regular outside voice)?

"I'm not going to confess my feelings, idiot. Love doesn't have to be dramatic and filled with over-the-top gestures. It can be simple," I pause contemplatively, "as simple as placing an order at a coffee shop."

And with that, I take my dinner to my room and retire for the evening. Because even if I am not going to_confess_ my love for my pink-haired co-worker, I do know I have to do _something_.

The next morning, I awake groggy and annoyed. I did not get much sleep last night, as I kept waking up at the most unusual times, and on top of it all, I never quite figured out what I would say to Sakura today.

I wouldn't say I am nervous, but I can't deny that I am somewhat unsettled. After all, I'm not the most emotionally adept person I know. Naruto has reminded me of as much on many occasions.

"Bastard," I hear him call from out kitchen and I wonder why on earth he is up this early. It's Saturday and he usually sleeps in until at least noon. "Come on! We have a lot of work to do!"

I sigh. I should have never said anything to him.

At least, not before I said anything to Sakura.

I walk into the kitchen and see my blue-eyed roommate, tired, with at least thirty sheets of scribbled on paper—_plans_, he insists—scattered around him, no doubt having stayed up all night to devise them.

"Get some sleep." I grunt, grabbing a tomato from off the counter and sitting down at our now-cluttered kitchen table.

"No, bastard," he scowls, "I came up with all of these plans to _help_ you. You could at least look at them. This one's my favorite." And with that, he slides one of the crinkled papers my way.

I snort. "How am I supposed to make it rain?"

"You're supposed to _wait_ until it rains!" He yells. "I can't help you get _The Girl_ if you are this romantically incompetent." I can practically hear his capitalization.

"I'm not going to _wait_, idiot. I'm telling her today," I sneer, not liking Naruto's assumption that I, Sasuke Uchiha, needs help winning over a girl. I'm not romantically incompetent, either. I'm _reserved_.

His incredulous look is back. "It takes you _weeks_ to figure out you like her, and you can't even wait a few days before you tell her? What has gotten into you?"

"I just…" I stop. I don't have to explain myself to my idiot roommate. This isn't any of his business. I don't know why I'm even put up with him in the first place.

Naruto begins to laugh before his chuckles turn into a genuine smile. "… You just know what you want."

That's why. Even if he is the most annoying, loud, obnoxious person I've ever encountered, he's my best friend. Not that I'll ever admit it. "Hn."

I get up to place my saucer in the sink. It's time for me to leave for work anyway.

"I guess you've never been the most patient type," Naruto rattles behind me. "Oi, Sasuke. I'm going to bed," he yawns, "Pick me up some Ramen on the way home, ne?"

It feels like time is passing with the blink of an eye, but is standing still all the while. I don't know how it's possible. I glance at the clock. Only ten minutes till closing. The day is almost over, and I still haven't said anything yet.

I glance over to my pink-haired … co-worker? Friend? Something else?

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I let out a sigh.

"Eh, Sasuke you've been acting weird all day. I'd ask what's gotten into you, but that might give the impression I care," Sakura teases, sticking out her tongue as she begins stacking chairs on the tables.

Che. How _adorable_ annoying.

"You just don't want to use up your precious question," I joke back and head over to help her clean up. She's already stayed past her scheduled hours today, and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let her do all the work herself.

She grins, "You may be right there….But maybe not, you'll never know Sasuke."

I scoff. Of course I'm right. I'm (almost) always right.

"Here, let me help you with that," I offer, leaning over to pick up one of the chairs that still needed to be stacked. My hand grazes hers, and I feel a jolt of electricity between us. What was that?

"Oi, you shocked me!" She pouts, sticking the tip of her finger in her mouth to help ease the pain. "That hurt!"

Her short, pink hair falls into her face, and this time I can't help but admit she's absolutely breathtaking. (I already knew this though, didn't I?).

"You should ask your question before it's too late." I say, turning my back towards her. I need to compose myself. Only four more minutes till closing. I was running out of time.

She pauses and considers for a moment. "I'm curious. What has been on your mind all day?"

_You_.

Her question, for some odd reason, hits me like a ton of bricks. How am I supposed to answer that? I (inwardly) panic as I try to come up with _anything_ I could say that would make sense.

"And don't just say something vague, either. Like 'stuff' or 'things.' I want to know what's so important that it's captivated your attention all day."

I guess this is my chance to say something, _anything_. If only I could think of the words to say!

She stares at me with her pale green eyes, as I inwardly scold myself for getting so worked up over a casual question. This type of behavior is foreign to me. I'm normally (too) calm, (too) cool, and (too) collected.

"I've been thinking," I hesitate, struggling, fighting to choose my next words, "about what question to ask you today."

"Oh that's silly, even for you Sasuke. It's just a little game. It's not that important," She laughs and with each word, I find my heart beating louder and louder, "Just go ahead and spit it out."

Here it is. The end game, and I knew it. And I still didn't know what to say.

"Do you…" I pause, again, and try to regain my composure, "Do you want go get dinner sometime?"

"Huh?" She blinks at me, no doubt confused (though I can't be sure why. Of all the questions, I could have asked, I thought this one was rather simple). "I think I misheard you…"

"I asked if you wanted to get dinner." I restate blandly, trying to mask my feelings while still making my intentions clear.

Sakura, however, continues to just stare at me. This could be bad.

I sigh, giving in to all of my pride, and explain myself further, "I want to get to ask you more than one question a day. I'd like to get to know you—all of your likes and dislikes, about your family, your fears, your hopes and dreams and your aspirations."

I close my eyes without thinking, to shield myself from her unwavering gaze. I have said too much, and her silence feels like eternity.

…

And then, I feel the warmth and the softness of her small hand slip into mine, and a flood of emotions I could not begin to identify and navigate surges throughout me. Everything inside of me was on fire.

I look down expectantly to find her staring back up at me.

"Well then, where should we start?"

_Fin_

* * *

**Epilogue Up Next**


	9. epilogue

**Title: **Routine  
**Summary: **Because falling in love can be as simple as placing an order in a coffee shop.  
**Pairings:** Sasuke x Sakura  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Notes**: I'm really sad to see this end. To all of you who read my story, THANK YOU.

* * *

It's second semester, and Sakura and I have been dating for about four months now. On her days off, she still comes into the quaint café where our story all started and spends her down time reading her favorite novel. I guess I mean that to say that things haven't changed too much, but when I look at her across the counter, chewing on her bottom lip as she struggles with her problem set, I know things have changed in all the ways that matter.

I love her.

No skepticism, hesitation, or second thoughts.

And sometimes, I think I should tell her, do some crazy-over-the-top romantic gesture Naruto thinks up to show her how I really feel, but then I think she already knows and it's not in my personality to do something dramatic anyway.

"Hey Sasuke," She looks up, smiling sweetly, knowing she caught me off-guard, before letting out a small chuckle. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"RAMEN!" My idiot roommate yells, bursting out of the backroom as if someone was _asking_ for his opinion. I don't bother to point out that '_ramen'_ is not a place. "IT'S THE BEST. BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura just laughs at the blonde's antics.

But I don't. "We are _not_ getting ramen," I grunt, "and you are _not_ invited."

"Ah well you can at least bring me home some ramen!"

"Naruto," I sigh, "We brought back ramen for you last time." And the time before. And the time before that.

"So? You're just being mean, bastard!" Naruto chirps, clearly unaffected by my refusal, "Anyways, Sakura will bring me ramen, won't you Sakura?"

"Of course, Naruto," She says and turns to me expectantly, her eyes shining brilliantly, "Just this time… Please?"

I sigh. I can't say no to her. I lost that ability long ago.

Tch—annoying.

"Fine," I say and she immediately begins to grin, "but we're just going to pick it up after we get something else. I can't eat ramen again this week."

And with that, I make my way into the back room to get cleaned up for dinner. Naruto's closing up for me this evening, and I guess I should at least be grateful for that (I am—for everything).

'Til this day, I still don't know what it was about Sakura what caught my eye, what made me curious about the girl with such an ingrained routine and a love for the novel she reads over and over again, what caused me to ask her that first question. I'm just glad I did.

Naruto, though—he still insists that it's because she's **_the one_**, and maybe he's right.

Maybe **_the one_** does exist. Maybe there is one person for everyone and they're destined to be together and Sakura's that one for me.

But then again, maybe it doesn't matter. Because maybe it's foolish to waste your time questioning whether **_the one_**** is** the person you're with or if it's a person you met in a coffee shop or someone you'll meet in the future, as long as you're perfectly and incandescently happy.

I hear Naruto and Sakura laughing together, and when I peek through the door to the back room, I can't help but smile at how ordinary this scene is. My best friend and the girl I learned so much more about by not asking questions than by asking them.

I continue to smile.

I don't have to know how love works to know I'm in love.


End file.
